


Come Back

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/M, King Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: As a king, Bucky is used to going to war and leaving you behind with your children. You, on the other side, can’t say the same.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS, PLEASE  
> Alright, so... Tumblr has a glitch and I'm losing posts there. Now I'm posting as I write here, as a measure of security. Be ready for 5 things at once and two weeks without updates cause my creativity is kinda cray-cray sometimes. Sorry in advance. Please, try to leave a comment anyway. I don't get many of those and they mean a lot to me.

You closed your eyes as Bucky rubbed his nose up and down your neck. This affection wasn’t new to you, he always did that. Your husband was a king and a soldier. He defended your kingdom with nails and teeth if needed, and right now it honestly did.

This affection, right now, had a tone of sadness into it. He was to depart next morning, leaving you in command while he was away. You weren’t sure if he’d ever return, like in every single time. If he died in battle, you would assume the throne until your eldest - a sweet boy of just 11 - was old enough to reign, at 21 years of age. But that wasn’t all that worried you. You loved Bucky. For 12 years you had cultivated and grown your love, filled the castle with you 6 children and some dogs. He was your life. If anything happened to him, you didn’t know how you would be able to move on.

“I will be alright,” he whispered. “Don’t worry about me.”

You shook your head.

“That’s impossible,” you affirmed. “I can’t stop worrying about you. Ever. You are my love, the man I care the most in my life. If something happens to you…”

“Don’t,” he interrupted you. “Don’t think about it.”

“How can I not?” you whispered.

“Please, my love,” he kissed your skin. “Please, don’t do that.”

You couldn’t help yourself. Soon, tears were streaming down your face and staining your skin.

“I just don’t know how many times I can take this again,” you whispered. “I can’t see you leaving again, I just can’t… This war, this...”

He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you tightly as if you were going to fade away, kissing you all over while you wept and cried until you had no tears left.

“I’ll come back,” he assured you. “I promise.”

You rested your head on his chest. You just wished you could believe his words.


End file.
